This relates generally to adhesive and, more particularly, to reworkable adhesive tape structures for joining structures such as electronic device structures.
Devices such as cellular telephones, computers, displays, and other electronic equipment contain structures that are joined using adhesive. Adhesive is often dispensed in the form of double-sided adhesive tape.
Faults are sometimes detected when manufacturing an electronic device. For example, a faulty component may be identified or an assembly operation may be performed imperfectly. In some situations, faults may be serious enough that a device must be scrapped. In other situations, it is possible to rework a device and thereby salvage unaffected components. During rework operations, a faulty component can be replaced with a defect-free component.
The ability to easily rework a device can often lead to substantial improvements in assembly efficiency. In contrast, a device design that is difficult to rework may result in the need to scrap an undesirably large number of devices.
To ensure that device structures are satisfactorily bonded together, adhesive tape is often used that can form strong adhesive bonds. To help disassemble parts that have been attached to each other using adhesive tape, the adhesive tape can be heated. This reduces the cohesive strength of the adhesive in the adhesive tape sufficiently that the parts can be pulled apart. Unfortunately, tape that is pulled apart in this way tends to leave stubborn adhesive residues on the surfaces of the disassembled parts. Before the parts can be reworked, solvents must be used to remove the adhesive residues. The use of solvents to clean the surface of the parts can be time consuming and messy.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide adhesive tape structures that facilitate rework operations during electronic device assembly.